Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the Fight for the Shard
by ShortySilly16
Summary: sesshomaru steals one of the shikon jewels from Inuyasha and Kagome to lure them into a trap. A friend, Kisha helps, but then is traped, and then Inuyasha his self is, how will they escape?


Kisha Care-are-u And the battle with the destroyer of life

Introduction. I was cornered

And I was cornered between a cliff and a skilled demon, his name? Sesshomaru, of course. Why him of all demons? Inuyasha's brother's silver hair danced in the breeze, it was a cold, and chilly breeze at that. He drew his sword his intentions were now clear, he was going to kill me. I drew my knees to my chest, and put my head down on to them and let my long, blonde hair fall into my face. My blue-green eyes were now filled with bitter tears, and my tears also stained my face. My kimono, it was the color of my tears, light blue, and it was a comfortable one too, and I've had it for so long, now it will be with me when I die. I now remember how the day had started.

Chap.1 .We meet again

You see it was a cloudy day and I was walking on a path through the Inuyasha Forest, when I heard two voices from up ahead that sounded quite angry. I walked up the path to see who it was, and of course who else was it but Inuyasha with his long silver hair and dog-ears and Kagome with her green mini shirt and long raven black hair! Oh no, what did Inuyasha do this time? I thought to myself. I then shouted to them, "Hey Inuyasha! Kagome!", "It's Kisha!" Kagome exclaimed as we ran toward each other, we then hugged, and Inuyasha of course took his time to catch up. "How have you and Inuyasha been, have you gotten any more of the jewel shards?" I asked Kagome. "Yeah we had another shard, UNTIL INUYASHA LOST IT!!" Kagome said in very angry voice.  
"WELL IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT IT DISAPPEARED!!" Inuyasha defended. "Well are you sure it wasn't stolen?" I asked trying to get them to calm down. "Na, nothen can get past me." The dog demon said in his usual cocky way. "Ha, it wouldn't surprise me.." Kagome growled. "Hey, Inuyasha, smell Kagome's bag do, see if the scent of any of your enemies ore on it" "Why should I?" Inuyasha crabbed. "Just do it." I say motioning to Kagome, her having the ability to make him fall flat on the ground with a simple word, the word "sit". Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's bag, then a look of concern covered his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "It's my brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tensely stated. Sesshomaru was one of the strongest demons in the land, and this demons attack was to be feared. "I can smell him on this trail too," Inuyasha told Kagome and I, "he was through here about an hour ago." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only half brothers, they both had a demon father, but Inuyasha had a human mother, that made him a half demon, but Sesshomaru had a demon mother, which made the two distinctly different. We then followed Inuyasha as he walked through the woods sniffing the air for Sesshomaru's scent. His scent was distinct to Inuyasha, he always said it smells like the scent of human and demon blood, and a small hint of some animal, from the long piece of pink fur that he wore on his right shoulder, this combination was unmistakable to Inuyasha.  
About half an hour later we came upon a lovely little clearing that was surrounded by a sheer cliff wall. "So, you made it after all, little brother?" We heard a voice say from the shadows.

Chap.2. Fight for the shard

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come." We heard the voice add. "Sesshomaru! Give us the shard!" Inuyasha shouted with great hast and a despising look as he looked around trying to spot the demon. "I don't think so Inuyasha, you shall have to take it from me, that is if you can.." Then out of no were Sesshomaru came out from the shadows behind Inuyasha, his poison claws ready, and in a white, pink and silver flash, nearly injured Inuyasha. "I see you've stolen another arm Sesshomaru and your aim is bad as ever!" Inuyasha said. "That was merely practice." Sesshomaru said as he disappeared into the shadows once again. "This time you'd best be ready." he said with his usual confidence just before coming at Inuyasha and landing a blow on Inuyasha's left shoulder. Sesshomaru then swung around and drew his sword, Tokigin, as he ran at Inuyasha again, Inuyasha just bairly doges it.  
Tokigin was a sword made from the fangs of a demon named Goshinki. He was also a powerful demon, and it had biten Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, in half. Sesshomaru already owned a sword, the Tensusaiga, but it could only bring things back to life, and so he had another made from the powerful fangs of this demon.  
Kagome and I were, at this time, watching from some nearby bushes. "I've got to help Inuyasha!" Kagome insisted. "No, you should stay here," I objected, "I'll help him. If I were to let you go out there, and something were to happen to you, Inuyasha would kill me." "Oh, ok, but be careful." Kagome agreed hesitantly. I then tried to form a plan in my head, and it hit me like, like, like Inuyasha's fist on Shippo's li'l head.  
I then ran toward Sesshomaru stopping 3 or 4 yards away from him." Hey Sesshomaru! Na nana na NA NA!" I mocked, The jerk didn't even look at me, and this offended me just a little bit.. "HEY, STUPIED! DON"T YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN SOMEONE'S CALLING YOUR NAME?!" I then picked up a rock and through it and it hit Sesshomaru in the head, BIG MISSTAKE!

Chap. 3. RUN!

Sesshomaru turned slowly with a face that just hissed 'how dare you…' I then just stared for a moment with widening eyes, thinking 'Oh no... I'd better get out of here!' I knew there'd be no escape for me, I've the crime, now I must pay for my doing, but the price will be higher than just a bruise or two, I'd have to pay with my life…  
I turned and ran for as fast as I could, but I was no match for Sesshomaru's speed and agility sence I was only human. In a flash he appeared in front of me, a glair in his eyes and that classic emotionless face. I was terrified and screamed loudly. If I didn't do something, I'd be dead then, and there. I have a small faint idea, even though I was sure he wouldn't fall for it. I then looked behind him and shouted "Inuyasha!" like if he was behind Sesshomaru, surprisingly though Sesshomaru looked and I took that moment to take the shard back from him, and it all seemed in slow motion.  
I then ran toward the woods, where I was hoping I could get rid of this demon, but the demon, once again, cut me off of my route. I then, in a act of stupidity and desperation turned to run, to run toward the cliff wall, an act I would regret.

Chap.4. I was trapped…

I tripped and fell next to a large rock, and I crawled over to it I was going to hide behind it but I just sat in front of it with my knees to my chest and put my head down on them, basically cornering myself. I remember in all the stories of how the young maidens always fell when someone, or something was chasing them, it always seemed ridicules. This was no time to think of such nonsense though. Sesshomaru walked toward me with a deadly face, my exicutioner, thats exactly what he looked like, and would be. I then shook my head as I watch him stop only a foot or two away.  
And there I was corned between a rock and Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. He then drew his sword, he was clear on his intentions. He was going to kill me, and he was going to get the shard back.

Chap.5. I wish it was all a dream

"I'll make sure you don't interfere with anymore of my plans to kill Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said raising his sword for the final blow. I was afraid, not of death, but the pain that would come with it. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for that painful blow, I then heard a familiar voice yell, "I don't think so!" Then a loud clash of swords followed. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise it was Inuyasha! He had stopped Sesshomaru's sword with Tetsusaiga.  
What a big surprise this was, Inuyasha was protecting me from this vengeance-driven demon! I thought he'd be unconscious from the poison or something, but Inuyasha is half demon himself though, but if he waited this long to interfere then he must have been out for a little while. "So your true power shows once again just for another worthless human, but your still to weak." Sesshomaru said with his usual, unbeatable confidence. "Just shut up and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother while he struggled to lift Tokigin to let me escape. Then suddenly Sesshomaru changed his hand position with great speed and then threw Tetsusaiga across the field, then as Inuyasha starts to take a single step to retrieve his sword, the poison claws of his brother are in front of his face.  
"One move and your dead Inuyasha, there is no escape from your demise, good bye little brother." Just then an arrow went right through Sesshomaru's borrowed arm. Across the field I saw Kagome with her bow, ready with another arrow aimed right for Sesshomaru. "It seems the tables have turned in your favor…this is not over Inuyasha." said the demon lord then left in a flash.

Chap. 6. Is it over?

I was still amazed with all that had happened, once I snapped out of it I finally said "Well I'm glad that's over with." Inuyasha then put Tetsusaiga away in his usual stylish way and then says, "This may not be over quit yet Kisha, are you ok?" I just nod my head yes, Kagome runs over to the two of us and asks Inuyasha if he's ok "of course I'm ok, I'm half demon or did you forget?Anyway it's you I'm worried about" Inuyasha comments to Kagome, and she replies "Oh Inuyasha I'm fine, Kisha stopped me from rushing out and getting hurt." Inuyasha turns to face me "Is this true Kisha?" I blush and then answer "Yes, I just didn't want her or you to get hurt, that's all" Inuyasha then gets this weird look on his face that sort of creeped me out and asked me "And now you want us to repay you don't you?.." I then cocked my eyebrows and say "Inuyasha, JUST WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!! Yesh!" Kagome then congratulates me "You tell him Kisha, wait that's the same line I used on him after I met Kouga isn't it?" "Yep and he still won't listen." I reply. "Ya I know tell me about it." Kagome replied back. "Hello I'm still Here." Inuyasha comments. "So Kisha are you ok?" Kagome asks me, still ignoring Inuyasha. "Ya I'm fine, you?" I replied, "Yep I'm ok, I was going to interfere earlier, but Sesshomaru wouldn't hold still, then Inuyasha got in the way, but I'm glad your ok." Kagome told me. "Ya me too," I replied. "Hello! I'm still right here! I can hear every word your saying!" Inuyasha rudely said out of no where. "Oh hello Inuyasha, how long were you there?" I said out of sarcasm. "Is this how I get paid for rescuing you?!" Inuyasha crabs. "Inuyasha she was kidding, take a brake, Yesh." Kagome tells him. We all then look at the horizon and watch the sun set, it was beautiful. All orange, pink , purple, and yellow colors that were leaving with the sun, and it was all over a hill in the west and off in the distance.

The End 


End file.
